1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a key, a portable electronic device using the same and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a light pervious key, a portable electronic device using the same and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic apparatuses are now widely used in people's everyday life, input modules such as keys or touch panels have become communication mediums between the users and the electronic apparatuses. In general, for the user to be capable of identifying the position of the keys when the environmental illumination is inadequate, light emitting keys are already available in the market.
According to the design of the light emitting keys, a light shielding layer which shields the light is formed on a transparent structure by spraying or transferring the ink, so that the light generated by the light source can be emitted out via the position not disposed with the light shielding layer. In the example of the light shielding layer formed by way of spraying the ink, the ink is normally not uniformly sprayed on the transparent structure. In the example of the light shielding layer formed by way of transferring the ink, it could happen during the transferring process that the position is biased and the ink is not be uniformly distributed.
Regardless the light shielding layer is formed by way of spraying or transferring the ink, it is still very possible that the light generated by the light source may be emitted out via the light shielding layer, hence affecting the light shielding effect of the light shielding layer. Thus, how to provide a key with good light shielding effect and high yield rate has become an imminent task for the industries.